


wanna feel your skin

by victume



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alternative universe, АУ, лапслок, рейтинг за секс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victume/pseuds/victume
Summary: сегодня джисон принимает правила его игры.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 12





	wanna feel your skin

**Author's Note:**

> посвящается всем фанкамам на трирачевскую wow, которая высосала из меня душу
> 
> спасибо спотифаю за его плейлист для секса, за мой все о том же и особенно викенду за существование call out my name   
> а ещё спасибо ане за то что я этих двоих шипперю  
> и за наши хорни шуточки, и за песни про секс и вообще за все хорошее да

хенджин смотрит ему в глаза, и от его пальцев в волосах джисону хочется мурлыкать и прикрывать в неге веки. в общем-то, второе он не преминует сделать, и у хенджина дыхание тяжелеет. от вида джисона такого — расслабленного ужасно, подставляющегося его рукам охотно, теряющего от удовольствия всю свою браваду и раскрывающегося хенджину практически целиком и полностью — от него в груди мучительно сладко тянет и изнутри поднимается жар.

джисон машинально наклоняет голову навстречу чужой ладони, словно прося ещё ласки, и кончиком языка проводит по пересохшим губам. сводит с ума — небрежно, будто по случайности горячо, но настолько, что у хенджина по коже мурашки и в глазах разгорается пламя. настолько, что в животе тяжелеет, что сознание топит один только его образ и тысяча фантазий — одна другой грязнее.

и чувствовать себя таким взбудораженным, таким желающим хенджину неожиданно нравится.

он сжимает темные пряди сильнее, пусть и все ещё аккуратно, заставляя джисона раскрыть глаза и резко выдохнуть. у того ресницы дрожат и дыхание шумное — осознание, что именно он так на хана действует, подливает горючее в огонь, бушующий внутри.

прикосновение губ к губам не становится спасением. джисон закрывает веки снова и отвечает на поцелуй с привычной нежностью, но на этот раз он такой податливый и открытый, что голову почти сносит.

или не почти?

хенджина откровенно по нему кроет каждый раз, каждый из сотен-тысяч поцелуев, но сейчас особенно сильно — он отрывается от джисона на пару секунд, чтобы посмотреть в его совершенно затуманенные, почти стеклянные полуприкрытые глаза, гладит по шее снизу вверх, большим пальцем настойчиво опускает чужой подбородок вниз и целует глубже.

буквально вылизывает чужой нестерпимо горячий рот, ладонями скользя по спине (только пока не задирает толстовку) — джисон лишь тихо стонет, удивлённый таким напором, и пальцами сжимает ворот рубашки — как будто уже хочет её снять.

хенджин отстраняется только тогда, когда джисон с силой тянет за волосы, и они в унисон пытаются отдышаться, успокоить бурю внутри.

— ты меня сожрать хочешь? — выдыхает слабым голосом, поднимая глаза на чужое лицо. — полегче, эй.

— прости, — даже звучит неискренне, и джисон округляет глаза в притворном возмущении, но не спешит выражать его вслух. хенджин нагло опускает ладонь на чужое ужасно соблазнительное бедро в скинни-джинсах, сжимает пальцы ощутимо (и джисон ничего не говорит против) и продолжает, — я тебя просто хочу.

— это я уже понял, — хан почему-то улыбается и закидывает руки ему на плечи. — бери, если так хочешь. только так, чтобы я не задохнулся, ладно?

и от этой совершенно заигрывающей улыбки у хенджина в голове не остаётся мыслей совсем; только желание и безрассудная любовь.

он прижимается к джисону ещё теснее, идеально вмещаясь меж раздвинутых ног — так, чтобы чувствовать кожей тепло его тела — и прислоняется лбом к чужому (их дыхание смешивается, и от этого только сильнее хочется снова его поцеловать).

— ничего не обещаю, — и тон у него становится ниже, глубже и серьёзнее. джисон закусывает губу до боли — такой хенджин всегда заставлял его терять самообладание — и в этот раз тянется первым. он тоже умеет так — жадно, терзающе, почти остервенело целовать, лишая хенджина разума, но сейчас почему-то хочется поддаться, сдаться чужому напору, чужому алчному желанию. вверить себя в родные любимые руки и раствориться в хенджине целиком, потеряться в его внутреннем огне.

поэтому джисон сегодня принимает правила его игры.

и от этой его внезапной покорности, от добровольной передачи контроля правда срывает крышу. хенджин вцепляется ладонями в чужие тощие (но, господи, какие же красивые) бока, пока зарывается носом в джисонову шею. там кожа пахнет солью, цветочным гелем для душа, немного духами — кажется, самый лучший запах на свете. хенджин начинает с лёгких касаний, но потом срывается и крепко прихватывает тонкую кожу губами до наливающихся красным пятен — конечно, джисон снова будет ворчать, что приходится носить высокий воротник, но это будет потом. сейчас он только закрывает глаза и мычит от удовольствия, а его пальцы исследуют заново хенджинов торс через тонкую рубашку. такой необычно тихий и податливый, что хенджину жизненно необходимо вытворить что-нибудь, и он вдруг кусает над ключицей, оставляя след. джисон вскрикивает над ухом недовольно и царапает по спине правда больно — заслужил.

ничего, он извиняется, пока широко лижет прямо по укусу и дальше до подбородка — добивается всхлипов и сбившегося окончательно дыхания, ведь шея у джисона чувствительная до ужаса. хуже только уши — хенджин прикусывает мочку прямо с сережкой сразу же после и тогда слышит первый полноценный стон — мелодичный-красивый настолько, что слушать бы вечно. джисон порывается прикрыть рот ладонью, но хван перехватывает его руку с настойчивым «хочу тебя слышать, ну же, детка».

«какая я тебе детка, приду— ах — рок!» — получает в ответ, но мешает джисону закончить предложение, языком проводя по кромке покрасневшего уха — знает, что тот от такого тает и плывёт в ту же секунду. так и происходит, и хенджин даже усмехается мягко. такой чувствительный, но все ещё может отвечать так резко.

хочется продолжить его топить, как на раскаленной сковороде масло — только в жажде, удовольствии, прикосновениях. хочется довести его до исступления, до беспомощных полустонов-полувсхлипов, до того состояния, когда уже, кажется, космос перед глазами взрывается тысячей сверхновых — и это звучит как цель.

хенджин целует в чувствительное местечко ещё несколько долгих-долгих мгновений и переходит на лицо — легко касается губами век, задевает кончиком носа трепещущие ресницы, удивительно целомудренно начинает с уголка губ, заканчивая нежным до тянущей боли в груди поцелуем, едва-едва касается языком и отстраняется, несмотря на джисонов недовольный вздох и попытку потянуться вслед. тот открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть чужую мягкую ухмылку, буквально светящийся взгляд и взъерошенные светлые волосы — хенджин, наверное, и не представляет насколько сейчас красив. или прекрасно знает, и именно поэтому выглядит таким счастливым — джисон не понимает точно, но чувствует только то, что слишком сильно его любит, настолько, что изнутри все выкручивает и бурлит чувствами-жаром. возбуждение и нежность мешается в одну необъятную любовь, и, кажется, джисону её такую не выдержать — но он все ещё сидит и смотрит в чужое лицо, ощущая себя в центре страшного-красивого водоворота. 

у водоворота имя такое родное и срывается с языка излишне привычно. джисон зовёт его обратно, обратно вплотную к собственному телу — обратно, чтобы чувствовать его полностью. и хенджин понимает. хенджин его всегда понимает. 

ладонью гладит по щеке и тянет джисонову толстовку вверх — хан поднимает руки, чтобы удобнее было снять. разгоряченную кожу облизывает со всех сторон прохлада комнаты, мурашками расходясь по коже. но хенджиновы руки возвращаются к нему, проводят по предплечьям, плечам-ключицам, спускаются на грудь — джисон особенно чётко чувствует, как громко и часто бухает за рёбрами сердце — гладят ребра. и от них нутро пышет с новой силой жаром.

хенджин провожает собственные ладони глазами, смотря на джисона так, как будто никогда не видел, что скрывается под его толстовкой, и от этого его взгляда ему становится невыносимо горячо. уши, да и скулы, наверняка краснеют, но смущаться некогда совершенно — хенджин наклоняется и опаляет дыханием ключицы, поцелуями спускается по груди, будто повторяя путь собственных пальцев, и останавливается только у чужого пупка, едва слыша высокий стон. останавливается и мажет там же языком, наслаждаясь тем, как мышцы чужого живота сокращаются под его касаниями, как беспомощно джисон снова вплетает пальцы в его волосы, пытаясь то ли удержать, то ли наоборот притянуть хвана к себе. к кромке джинс не подбирается пока что, только задевая руками тазобедренные косточки, и отвлекается тут же, ведь джисон комкает его рубашку ладонями, настойчиво намекая, что она мешает. 

между ними снова расстояние — хенджин отступает даже полшага назад, чтобы джисон увидел точно каждую деталь, каждое движение, пока хенджин будет расстегивать пуговицы одну за другой. предсказуемо, смотрит он голодно и почти раздражённо, но не спорит — хван даже облизывается максимально показушно, театрально, но это все равно — как красная тряпка для быка. 

джисон сглатывает и, заведя руки за спину, облокачивается на столешницу, чуть наклоняясь назад — и в таком положении не только ему видно всего хенджина (всего _раздевающегося_ хенджина). 

тот тоже невольно рассматривает хана — бесстыдный взгляд, несмотря на цветущий румянец на щеках, зацелованные губы, ровная золотистая кожа, подпорченная хенджином в районе шеи, выступающие ключицы, подтянутое красивое тело, натянутая ширинка джинс — зрелище безмерно возбуждающее. хенджину так повезло. сам бы себе завидовал, честно, если бы не был так занят этим чудом, сидящим напротив и следящим за тем, как его пальцы справляются с расстегиванием пуговиц.

когда последняя сдаётся, джисон тянет его за полы рубашки к себе, обвивая ногами за бедра — видимо, чтобы никуда не сбежал — и издевательски медленно снимает ее с чужих плеч самостоятельно, прикусив снова губу, разглядывая каждый открывающийся сантиметр хенджиновой кожи. как только ткань падает на пол, он поднимает глаза к чужому лицу, улыбается вдруг почти дьявольски и прижимается ещё ближе, притягивая его скрещенными за спиной ногами — так, что хенджин может чувствовать через несколько слоев ткани, как сильно хан возбужден. это пьянит, это отзывается волной обжигающего удовольствия в паху, это заставляет хенджина вновь джисона поцеловать.

теперь на порядок грязнее, развязнее и бесстыднее, вырывая у него из груди короткий стон. руки оказываются у хана на бёдрах, сначала просто поглаживая и несильно сжимая, а затем чуть ли не оставляя отпечатки на коже — джисон только дышит часто и облизывает губы, когда хенджин отрывается от них и спускается вниз. прикусывает прямо над краем джинс — хан всхлипывает тихо и хватается пальцами за столешницу, судорожно сжимая. а хван щекой трется о твёрдый уже член через грубую ткань, слыша сверху приглушенное шипение и просящее «ну-у, не дразни». ага, конечно.

правда, послушно расстегивает молнию и помогает джисону быстро выпутаться и из белья сразу. поднимает глаза вверх — тот смотрит пристально, без капли смущения в глазах. в них только желание, безумное, но одно на двоих, и от этого хенджина уносит вместе с ним.

он ведёт по чужим голеням, целует под коленкой, разводит чужие ноги снова и осторожно прикусывает внутреннюю сторону, тут же зализывая — хан натурально скулит и рефлекторно раздвигает бедра шире, чтобы уйти от раздражающих нервы, таких слишком-слишком приятных прикосновений. но хенджин неумолим и продолжает пытку — сладко и мучительно для обоих. джисону остаётся только запрокидывать голову, выгибая спину, и кусать губы снова и снова в безуспешных попытках сдержать издаваемые звуки.

наконец, хенджин прекращает терзать чувствительную кожу бёдер, но причинять удовольствие не заканчивает. на ногах остаются только ладони, удерживающие их на месте, а хенджин поднимается выше — кратко лижет тазобедренную косточку и тогда наконец добирается до главного.

целует коротко головку, опаляет горячим дыханием ствол и затем проходится по всей длине языком снизу вверх с громким влажным звуком — джисон резко втягивает воздух и сочно матерится, все ещё не сводя пристального взгляда — хенджин между его ног выглядит просто потрясающе.

особенно, когда улыбается сладко и наконец берет в рот — только наполовину, но его мягкий язык умело ласкает член в горячей тесноте рта, и от одного этого ощущения уже хочется кричать.

хенджин старается, это точно — плотно обхватывает его губами, скользит вверх-вниз, помогая себе рукой доводить джисона до исступления, смотрит из-под темных ресниц за реакцией, свободной ладонью гладит по внутренней стороне бедра, где все ещё горят следы его любви, и все это скапливается, сворачивается узлом наслаждения у хана внизу живота. ощущения такие яркие и их так много, что он плавится, пропадает под чужими руками — в глубине чужого рта. 

звучит так пошло, но. 

хенджин похоже может делать это вечно — с таким увлечением сосёт, не прерываясь, хотя наверняка челюсть уже ноет неприятно. 

а джисон, кажется, перестает дышать, когда видит, как парень насаживается на него почти до конца, втягивая щеки – хан чувствует его горло и по-дурацки не в тему думает, что хенджин чёртов дьявол, раз делает все это с ним. по позвоночнику простреливает слишком мощный импульс удовольствия. джисона выгибает, он вцепляется хвану в волосы, а в голове только «не останавливайся, не останавливайся, не останавливайся» неоновой бегущей строкой. но хенджин безжалостен и, видя, что хан на грани, отрывается от его члена, всего влажного и блестящего от слюны и смазки, не обращая внимания на чужие ладони на голове. джисон стонет высоко, почти умоляюще, но все зря.

у хенджина мокрые от выступивших слез ресницы и довольная улыбка — хан тянет его на себя, не в силах вынести этого мучения, и целует сразу глубоко. собственный вкус на хенджиновом языке будоражит. джисону совсем немного обидно за упущенную возможность кончить, но он знает — это и правда слишком рано. руки натыкаются на чужие штаны, и хан вспоминает, что тот все ещё одет. попытка расстегнуть резко пресекается хозяином, хотя джисон точно знает, что ему в них уже больно. хенджин только продолжает поцелуй и снова забрасывает чужие ноги за свою спину, подхватывая его под бедра. 

а затем и вовсе под голые ягодицы, поднимая на руки — даром, что хан не качается, как чан или чанбин, например, но все равно тяжёлый же! — и поворачивает к двери. несёт в спальню — понимает джисон, все ещё увлеченный хенджиновым языком у себя во рту.

на кровать его, правда, почти бросают — под конец у хенджина уже дрожат руки, и он валится прям на джисона не слишком-то аккуратно с тихим «ну ты и тяжёлый, жесть» в чужую ключицу. хан смеётся только — «меньше выебываться надо, дорогой», на что хенджин мстительно его за ключицу же кусает. и получает по голове за дело.

а потом поднимается на руках над ним, скалится предвкушающе, и джисону уже совсем не хочется смеяться — только скулить под ним, только чувствовать каждой клеткой организма. и это желание так резко накрывает его всего с головой, что он даже вздрагивает под чужим внимательным взглядом. тогда хенджин выпрямляется, на коленях стоя меж его ног — джисон тоже приподнимается на локтях — и начинает расстегивать штаны.

хан наблюдает за ним снова — молча и жадно. как будто боится что-то упустить. как будто хенджиновы пальцы под резинкой его же белья — самое важное событие в мире.

и он может видеть, как хенджин облегчённо выдыхает, когда избавляется от штанов, когда освобождает из белья член, пару раз проводя по длине. глаза у него шалые совсем.

джисон подаётся вперёд, ладонью поднимается от чужого бедра до груди, целует точно под рёбрами, шепчет в кожу неразборчиво что-то исключительно нежное, от чего хенджин почти краснеет ушами, и наконец рукой обхватывает ствол, большим пальцем стирая выступившую каплю смазки и с нажимом проводя вверх-вниз. хенджин вдыхает тяжело, раздувая ноздри, и почти мурлычет, когда джисон облизывает головку, слюной смягчая движения руки, и целует низ живота. он тоже знает, как довести парня до края, до того, чтобы он умолял.

но хенджин сам не даёт, отводя чужую руку в сторону и мягко касаясь джисонова лба губами. он слезает с кровати, чтобы найти что-то в сброшенных на пол джинсах и, возвращаясь, кидает рядом с джисоном знакомые шелестящие упаковки и бутылек, чтобы потом прижаться к нему вплотную, наконец кожей к коже, и поцеловать нежно-нежно, так, что у джисона пальцы на ногах подвернулись и в животе с новой силой разгорелось пламя.

чужие горячие руки на собственном теле внезапно ощущаются так правильно, так на своём месте. свои хан с удовольствием умещает на хенджиновой спине, ведёт ими медленно по красивому стопроцентно невероятно изгибу, доходя до острых лопаток, и спускает обратно вниз в том же темпе. приступом озорства не отказывает себе в том, чтобы сжать чужие ягодицы собственнически — хенджин лишь ухмыляется в поцелуй, позволяя. и в ответ к нему притираются ещё ближе, задевая прессом член — джисон от неожиданности прикусывает чужую губу и крупно вздрагивает. от касаний кожа горит, в животе все ещё прячется разбуженный вулкан, и перед глазами немного плывёт.

хенджин чертыхается, целует ещё раз коротко и сдвигается ниже. дышит жарко в шею, пока вслепую находит смазку и откручивает крышку — лишь бы снова не потерять её в пылу страсти. для джисона эти секунды — шанс перевести дыхание, успокоить пульс (пусть только на время) и устроиться на кровати удобнее. он ждёт недолго совсем — хван поднимается на колени снова, выливая на пальцы (длинные и красивые пальцы, боже, глаз не оторвать) скользкую жидкость.

в каждом его движении одна дикая красота и страсть — джисон сглатывает громко, встречаясь с чужими почти чёрными глазами-провалами. так и пропасть в них недолго; впрочем, хан давно чувствует себя очарованным будто колдовством, загипнотизированным хенджином накрепко и слишком надолго. от этого в животе только больше плещется возбуждение.

а сдерживать голос в моменты, когда хенджин наконец вставляет в него пальцы, джисон никогда не умел.

тот смотрит только ему в лицо, улавливая каждую эмоцию, каждое ощущение, нашедшее отражение в богатой мимике, и взгляд у него все темнее и темнее. растягивает старательно, вслушиваясь в прерывистое, ломаное, тяжёлое дыхание хана, умело движет пальцами внутри — и сам ментально умирает от того, насколько в нем горячо. на сетчатке отпечатывается размытыми кадрами линии чужой шеи, когда джисон откидывает голову назад с беспомощным шипением сквозь зубы, дергаясь от того, что хван добавляет ещё один палец.

мысли разбегаются по углам замутненного разума — хан чётко может осознавать только чужие прикосновения, только дрожь в собственном теле, только это растущее неописуемое чувство, громадной волной нарастающее внутри. ещё чуть-чуть, ещё немного — и снесёт.

он уже на грани того, чтобы начать хенджина умолять — тот всегда слишком внимательный, слишком заботится и слишком-слишком любит дразнить, доводить до края, когда уже кажется, что больше джисон не выдержит — умрет на месте. а тому только в радость, садисту. хан беспомощно мычит и двигает бёдрами — почти шёпотом с пересохших губ срывается ещё не просящее: «ну же, хватит, хватит, я готов».

хенджину дважды повторять не надо. он улыбается мягко, целует коленку, прихватывает зубами бедро чуть выше, а затем наконец вынимает пальцы — все блестящие и липкие от смазки, которую хван никогда не жалеет. джисон выдыхает, ощущение пустоты внутри становится практически всепоглощающим.

он тянется к хенджину за поцелуем, обнимает за шею почти трогательно — старается получить от него побольше тепла. и чувствует, как его ноги осторожно раздвигают шире, как между ягодиц проходится твёрдая горячая плоть, как хенджин чуть приподнимается, разъединяя их губы — джисон открывает веки.

хенджин не отводит взгляда от его глаз, когда наконец входит — когда хан вцепляется в его предплечья до красных следов, когда его бьёт мимолетной дрожью от привычных-непривычных чувств, когда на ресницах вскипают слезы и приходится выгнуть спину, невольно притираясь ближе к чужому телу. хенджин смотрит с такой обескураживающей внимательностью, как будто пытается отпечатать на подкорке каждое выражение его лица, смотрит и больше не двигается, как только весь оказывается внутри; джисону кажется — под кожей. ощущение наполненности, ощущение принадлежности затапливает его разум, и бездействие хвана только заставляет исступленно всхлипнуть и разорвать зрительный контакт, обнимая за плечи.

перед глазами все плывёт из-за влажных слипающихся ресниц, он жмурится, стонет в чужие шею-ключицы неразборчивое то ли «остановись», то ли «не останавливайся», и мысли у него в голове взрываются тысячами тусклых искр, также перемешиваясь и путаясь друг с другом, полностью сметенные и сбитые с толку ощущениями. хенджин говорил, что обожает на него в такие моменты смотреть, на его обескураженное лицо, выражающее полнейшую перегрузку эмоциями; но сейчас джисон никак не может найти в себе сил прекратить прятать лицо в чужой горячей коже, вдыхать чужой запах и тем самым поддерживать внутренний хаос ещё больше, ещё сильнее.

это чувство единения никогда не надоест, никогда не сможет стать «привычным» — с хенджином каждый раз как самый первый.

отрезвляет совсем немного хенджинова рука, скользящая медленно по его взмокшей спине, как будто успокаивая — собственное дыхание перестаёт так шуметь в ушах.

джисон никогда не понимал, как хенджин может так чутко реагировать на его реакции и как может так долго держаться, но сейчас это как никогда кстати — он откидывает голову назад, спуская руки на чужие бедра, и смотрит парню в глаза с хриплым-беззвучным, но таким твёрдым «давай».

двигайся.

и хенджин двигается. глухо выстанывает на выдохе чужое имя, когда джисон наконец подстраивается под его расслабленный, почти ленивый, размеренный темп, в котором все равно каждый толчок сбивает джисоновы мысли заново подчистую, каждое движение мощным шквалом воды размывает его сознание. его изнутри как будто распаляют, растапливают, словно печь, поддувая кислорода, которого недостаточно катастрофически даже так; его изнутри как будто все разрывает и разрывает голод — до чужих прикосновений, до тепла, до хенджина целиком.

он цепляется ладонями за простынь за головой, выгибается красивой дугой, насаживается так, чтобы глубже, сильнее, ближе — чтобы чувствовать больше и мощнее, и хенджин понимает его как никто другой. держит крепко за точеную талию, наклоняется ниже, разводя ноги ещё сильнее — как растяжку проверяет — и выбивает из него дух, внутренне умирая от джисоновых захлебывающихся просьб дать ему больше.

от того, насколько тот сейчас безумно, исключительно развратно красив — с таким лицом, залитым ярким розовым, с поволокой во влажных глазах, полностью открытый и искренний в этот момент.

хенджин забывает о своём вечном желании хана дразнить; у него цель и желание в голове только одни — довести его до исступления, до грани; и кроме них все пока теряет смысл.

он прихватывает все ещё слишком чувствительную кожу на шее губами, ладонью обхватывает член (джисон всхлипывает и матерится неразборчиво, прикрывая глаза), дрочит крепко, стараясь попасть в собственный ритм. и добивается своего.

хан содрогается, мышцы пресса сокращаются произвольно, и он кончает первым в чужую руку с полустоном сквозь стиснутуе зубы — едва не бьётся головой о спинку кровати.

сжимает хенджина внутри так, что у того перед глазами звезды и дышать сложно. но ему как будто больше и не надо — напряжение внутри наконец достигает отметки максимума и прорывается горячей волной оргазма по телу. он опускается рядом, осторожно выходя из джисона, и прикрывает глаза.

усталость оседает в тренированных мышцах, но хенджина все равно тянет целовать легко и лениво джисоново обнажённое плечо, пока тот пытается восстановить дыхание и привести мысли в порядок. он почти проваливается в дрему, когда хан наконец поворачивается к нему лицом и прижимается тёплыми губами к губам — просто так, чтобы почувствовать их мягкость и украсть ещё немного нежности, которой ему всегда так мало.

и это почему-то кажется им обоим намного интимнее и значимее любых признаний.

— не-е-ет, если мы сейчас же не встанем, то заснем, и все это засохнет, — джисон бормочет едва слышно, потираясь кончиком носа о его нос. хенджин мычит согласно и приоткрывает усталые, но счастливые глаза. — поверь, ты не хочешь проснуться потом весь потный и ещё и в чужой сперме.

— о боже, — смеётся тихо в подушку. — ладно, ладно, уговорил. пошли в душ? только быстро.

— пошли, — улыбается джисон. — может отнесёшь меня на руках в качестве компенсации?

— как принцессу, хани? — хенджин тянется к его взъерошенным волосам рукой, гладит и возражает мягко. — не унесу же.

— жаль, — прикрывает глаза ластящимся котом, вздыхает и приподнимается на руках. — тогда сам. не отставай. 

хван провожает джисона взглядом, пока тот медленно поднимается с кровати, и не думая скрывать наготу; потягивается красиво всем телом, почти красуясь. а затем и сам идёт вслед за ханом, оставляя смятую постель за спиной.

**Author's Note:**

> ага вот оно так как-то


End file.
